Malencontreusement
by cradoss
Summary: Hermione découvre une terrible nouvelle qui va la boulversée. Elle va tout faire pour la cacher aux autres, quitte à mettre des distances entre elle et ses meilleurs amis. OS. HPxHG.


**Malencontreusement**

_Elle vérifia plusieurs fois, mais c'était toujours le même résultat. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, comment avait-elle fait pour en arriver là ? Et ses études et tout le reste, comment allait-elle faire ? Mais ce n'était pas tout de penser à cela, comment allait-elle l'annoncer ? Non elle ne dira rien, tout ira bien, elle gardera ça pour elle et ne lui dira surtout pas._

_« De plus il ne reste que trois mois avant la fin de mes études, je pourrais le garder… Que vont dire mes parents… Je suis irresponsable ! Je n'aurais jamais du succomber, c'était une grave erreur. Que va-t-on dire de moi ? Moi que tout le monde prend pour une petite fille modèle, accro aux livres et aux études…_

_De toute façon, personne ne sera au courant durant la fin de ma scolarité, personne ne saura que je suis tombée enceinte… »_

Quelques temps plus tard.

Hermione se leva précipitamment de son lit la main devant la bouche direction les toilettes. Voilà une semaine qu'elle avait des nausées tous les matins et rien pour les arrêter, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, multitudes de potions, sorts en tout genre etc… Mais rien n'a marché. Elle revint quelques minutes plus et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda son réveille. « Il n'est que six heures… et ces nausées qui n'arrêtent pas. Je passerai à la bibliothèque pour me renseigner plus sur le sujet… » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec ses vêtements. Une fois habillée, elle prit son sac de cours près depuis la veille et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était déserte mais ne décida pas d'y rester, elle avait besoin d'air et une petite promenade matinale lui fera le plus grand bien. Elle prit donc le chemin du parc et marcha jusqu'au lac. Elle s'assit contre un arbre et contempla l'immense étendue d'eau.

Elle repensa à ces trois dernières semaines. Et oui trois longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle l'avait appris, au début elle avait eu un peu de mal à si faire mais après la première semaine, tout allait un peu mieux, cependant elle avait plus souvent d'accrochage qu'auparavant avec ces amis et avait mis une certaine distance avec Ron et Harry. Puis arriva la troisième où tout est allé de travers. Pour commencer, elle a eu ces nausées incessantes qui n'arrangeaient en rien son humeur déjà mal en point mais le pire c'est qu'elle s'était gravement disputée avec Harry. Ils avaient discuté de son changement de comportement et cela avait mal tourné. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle de ce changement car elle supportait de moins en moins sa situation, personne ne pouvait l'aider, personne ne pouvait la soutenir, personne n'était au courant. Mais elle se disait sans cesse qu'il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup, qu'il ne restait plus que deux mois à tenir et que tout irait mieux après.

Perdue dans ces pensées, elle n'avait pas vu l'heure passer, elle devait aller déjeuner. Elle se leva donc et partit en direction du château. Arrivée dans la grande salle, qui à sept heures commençait tout juste de se remplir, elle s'installa à la table des Gryffondor où était déjà présente Ginny.

« - Bonjour, s'exclama Ginny

- Bonjour, ça va ?

- Oui, très bien ! Mais toi, par contre, tu as une petite mine.

- Hm…

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ces temps-ci ? Tu n'allais déjà pas très bien, mais depuis la dispute avec Harry c'est pire ! Dis-moi, tu as des problèmes ? Tu sais s'il y a quelque chose tu peux m'en parler…

-…Merci Ginny mais ça ira, tu verras. »

Ginny acquiesça silencieusement mais d'un air septique.

Hermione prit une tranche de pain qu'elle beurra et se servit un thé. Elle mangea sans dire un mot de plus. Un moment plus tard elle se leva de la table et partit vers la salle cours où elle avait décidé qu'elle y attendrait jusqu'à la sonnerie de début de cours.

Pendant ce temps-là dans la grande salle, Ron et Harry venaient d'arriver. Ginny y était toujours présente et ils s'installèrent à côté d'elle.

« - Bonjour les garçons !

- Bonjour Ginny, répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

- Dites-moi, il faut faire quelque chose pour Hermione ! Elle ne va pas bien du tout. Je crois qu'elle déprime. De plus elle se nourrit de moins en moins, regardez ce matin elle a bu son thé et à peine touché à son bout de pain. Il faut que vous réagissiez et surtout toi Harry ! Votre dispute n'a rien arrangé à son état.

- Ecoute Ginny, j'ai déjà essayé de lui parler, et comme tu le dis ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. On s'inquiète certes, mais elle ne veut rien entendre et surtout toutes paroles venant de moi, dit Harry.

- Mais il a bien du passé quelque chose avant qu'elle ne devienne comme ça ? Vous n'avez pas souvenir d'un événement ou d'un fait qui aurait pu la mettre dans un état pareil.

- Non, pas souvenir, intervint Ron.

- Moi…non plus

- Il faut que vous trouviez la raison et que vous lui parliez sinon ça va mal se terminer pour elle. Vous ne voudriez pas la retrouver à l'hôpital ? Donc réagissez !

- Oui tu as raison, avouèrent Ron et Harry.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Ils se levèrent donc pour se diriger chacun à leur cours respectif.

Hermione avait abandonné son livre pour attendre bien sagement le professeur de Métamorphose. Les cours et les études avaient pris encore une plus grande place qu'a l'ordinaire dans sa vie. C'était dans quoi elle se réfugiait le plus souvent pour éviter de trop penser. Le couloir se remplit petit à petit et pour finir, en devint presque inaccessible. McGonagall le traversa avec difficulté, les élèves ne se poussant même pas pour la laisser passer. Elle fit entrer la classe. Les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle s'installèrent aux bureaux, le cours pouvait enfin commencer.

Comme toutes les matinées de cours, celle-ci passa trop vite au goût d'Hermione. C'était l'heure du déjeuner, elle n'avait pas faim, son ventre était noué comme tous les jours. Elle décida donc de se rendre à la bibliothèque jusqu'à la reprise des cours, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Ginny ni Ron et encore moins Harry. Sur le chemin elle rencontra Luna qui flânait, la tête dans les nuages. Hermione la salua et elle lui répondit d'un sourire rêveur puis continua sa route. Hermione fit de même et entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle commença son devoir de métamorphose que leur professeur leur avait donné le matin même. Elle aimait le calme surtout celui de la bibliothèque qui lui faisait le plus grand bien, il la calmait et elle pouvait remettre ces idées en ordre. C'est ici qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours se fit entendre. Elle venait de terminer son devoir où elle y avait passé deux heures. Elle remballa ces affaires et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les cachots, elle détestait arriver juste à l'heure surtout pour le cours de potion.

Il n'y avait que quelques personnes présentes devant la porte, le plus gros des élèves n'étaient pas encore là. Quand on parlait du loup ! Un groupe de Serpentard arriva, suivi de quelques seconde par un groupe de Gryffondor dont faisaient partis Harry et Ron. Elle n'accorda de regard à personne mais fixait inlassablement la porte de la salle des potions. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par Rogue qui ouvrait la salle.

Les élèves entrèrent en silence comme leur avait intimé Rogue dès leur premier cours en première année. Elle se dirigea en haut vers un coin de la salle comme à son habitude. Elle sortit sa paillasse ainsi que ces ingrédients.

« - Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir réaliser la potion de Nocturnaest, les ingrédients nécessaires sont disposés sur la table et le déroulement est inscrit au tableau. Vous avez deux heures, je ne veux en aucun cas de bavardages intempestifs. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Hermione attendit que le plus gros de la foule se soit dispersé pour aller chercher ses ingrédients. Elle les choisit avec attention puis retourna à sa place. Elle commença sa potion en suivant à la lettre les instructions.

Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler, et Hermione se sentait de plus en plus mal. Elle avait des nausées et des vertiges. Elle leva la main mais au même instant Rogue ajouta quelque chose.

« - N'oubliez pas qu'il ne fa…

- Monsieur…

- Miss Granger, je ne… »

Elle s'écroula, inconsciente sur le sol. Toute l'attention de la classe se tourna vers elle. Harry se précipita sur elle ainsi que Rogue.

« - Hermione !!!!

- Miss Granger !

Harry s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle et Rogue, lui, s'était approché avec une rapidité jamais vue et était devenu encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

« - Mr Potter, portez Miss Granger jusqu'à l'infirmerie, je vous suis. Quand à vous autres arrêtez tout ! Le cours est terminé, rejoignez vos salles communes immédiatement ! »

Harry prit Hermione dans ses bras et se dirigea à l'infirmerie. Arrivés là-bas, l'infirmière la prit tout de suite en charge et ils avaient été mis à l'écart durant le diagnostique. Rogue dit à Harry qu'il allait prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Ainsi il se retrouva seul à attendre, bien que son ancienne compagnie n'était pas des plus heureuses. Il s'en voulait à lui-même, Ginny l'avait pourtant prévenu le matin même mais il ne la pas écouté, il aurait du faire plus attention. Surtout que tout devait être sa faute à cause de la dispute et… L'infirmière l'interrompit dans sa réflexion. Il se leva pour entendre le résultat.

« - Mr Potter, je ne sais pas si vous êtes la personne la plus approprié pour entendre cela…

- Mais je suis son ami, meilleur ami !

- Oui je sais, mais… Bon je vais vous le dire mais je pense que cela vous fera un choc. Miss Granger est en état de sous-nutrition, je me demande même comment cela peut arriver dans cette école et…

- Madame, s'il vous plait vous pouvez continuer.

- Oui, excusez-moi. Donc elle est en sous-nutrition et cela n'est pas du tout bon pour elle et pour le bébé qu'elle attend. »

Oui en effet, Harry eut un choc, le plus grand de sa vie. Il se rassit sur sa chaise pour ne pas tomber.

« - Elle est enceinte ?!

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous n'étiez pas au courant.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devriez poser cette question mais à elle. Bon il faut que je prévienne vos professeurs. »

Elle commença à quitter la pièce.

« - Est-ce que je peux…

- Oui vous pouvez rester à son chevet mais attention si elle se réveille qu'elle ne se lève surtout pas, elle est très affaiblie.

- Bien entendu. »

Puis elle quitta la pièce. Harry se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione et s'installa sur une chaise près d'elle.

« - Hermione, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit. C'est pour ça que tu n'étais plus toi-même ? Parce que tu nous le cachais. Et…

- Tu sais, je ne voulais que personne ne le sache, je voulais ne rien dire…

- Hermione ! Tu es réveillée. Comment te sens-tu ? J'ai eu si peur !

- Je vais mieux, j'ai juste un peu la tête embrumée.

- Tant mieux. Mais dis-moi depuis quand tu le sais ?

- Ah…eh bien à peu près trois semaine…

- Donc depuis que tu as commencé à mettre des distances entre nous et pas longtemps après que nous… »

Harry réalisa enfin. Il avait compris qu'il…

« - C'est moi le p… »

- Oui c'est toi, je ne vois pas qui d'autre…

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit alors ? J'aurais pu t'aider ! Et tu…

- Ecoute Harry, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça. Notre relation était secrète et venait à peine de débuter et …

- Non Hermione tu vas m'écouter, je t'aime et si tu décide de le garder j'assumerais sans problème mon rôle. Et puis…

- Harry, merci.

Hermione se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Enfin le poids qu'elle avait sur les épaules disparaissait en parti. Elle n'avait plus à le lui cacher et il l'avait accepté. Harry la prit dans ces bras. Mais celui-ci n'en revenait toujours pas.

L'infirmière autorisa Hermione à sortir que le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner avec la consigne de manger.

Harry vint chercher Hermione le lendemain. Quand il arriva à l'infirmerie, elle était déjà prête. Il l'embrassa et la prit par la main pour l'emmener à la grande salle. Leur entrée fit sensation. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendaient à voir les élèves. Hermione Granger et Harry Potter ensembles. Une partie des élèves avaient l'air déçu (les filles) et d'autres approuvaient silencieusement. Ils allaient bien ensemble, le couple parfait dirait-on. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et ils furent tout de suite assaillis de questions. Mais Ginny s'imposa et calma l'assemblée qui s'était formée autour de Harry et Hermione, c'était à elle de poser les questions.

« - Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? demanda Ginny

- Euh…Ginny, c'est compliqué mais nous… commença Hermione

- Je veux savoir, expliquez-moi !

- Oui mais plus tard d'accord ! Ici il y a trop d'oreilles.

- Ah, ok.

- Sinon ça me fait plaisir de te voir avec le sourire et un peu mieux qu'avant. J'ai eu une de ces peurs en apprenant ton évanouissement !

- Oui, merci.

- Ce n'est pas tout, coupa Harry, mais Hermione tu dois manger.

- Oui, Chef !

Puis elle se mit à rire. Comme cela lui faisait du bien. Depuis tant de temps, elle s'était renfermé sur elle-même et là enfin elle se sentait mieux. Elle retrouvait ses amis.

Puis Harry avait accepté, il l'avait accepté et il l'aimait. C'était le plus important, c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour elle.

« - Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. »

Elle l'embrassa.

Fin

_Bonjour ! J'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu, c'est la toute première fic que j'écris sur Harry Potter. J'attends votre verdicts. Bisoux._


End file.
